The present invention relates to an external rearview mirror assembly and in particular, but not exclusively, to an external rearview mirror assembly for an industrial vehicle.
Known external rearview mirror assemblies for industrial vehicles normally comprise a substantially C-shaped supporting element which is adapted to be hinged at its ends to a wing of the vehicle body, and a mirror housed in an external container connected to a central part of the supporting element; said supporting element is usually formed by a metal tube which thus has a circular cross-section, in which are passed the wires providing electrical power to the mirror position adjusting devices and, if present, to the defrosting devices.
At least one of the points at which the supporting element is connected to the vehicle body consists of a hinge adapted to define at least one preferential stable position for the supporting element in relation to the vehicle body and, in addition, the joint between the external container and the supporting element is also made adjustable by passing the metal tube in slots defined by cross ties fixed to the external container and held by screws against said tube, in a rear slot on the container, which must be accessible to the user for assembling and adjusting purposes, and that is therefore usually closed by a lid; said supporting element thus passes into the container of the mirror at sections that must be sealed against external infiltration, and annular gaskets are usually applied at said sections of the supporting element.
The conventional assembly described above has drawbacks when the supporting element does not have a circular cross-section, in that the container does not rotate coaxially to the larger section of the supporting element, thus deforming the gaskets, and this not only obstructs rotation but also reduces the sealing capacity of said gaskets.